(a) Field of the Invention
The apparatus of this invention relates to the underwater coupling of pipes. More particularly, it relates to apparatus for coaxially mounting a coupling member over the end of a pipe end in a subsea location, which coupling member may then be used to interconnect an axially spaced apart pipe, for example.
(B) Description of the Prior Art
Various apparatus have been developed to manipulate the ends of pipes in an underwater environment so that pipe couplings previously mounted on the pipe ends could be moved to the interconnecting position. However, these prior art methods and apparatus, for the most part, have utilized extremely large, expensive and difficult to operate underwater frames, some of which included an underwater habitat. These prior art frames were generally placed over the ends of two pipes which necessarily have to be in relatively straight axial alignment. If there is a deviation between the two pipe ends and it is of a large magnitude, then such frames are not adapted to bring the same into proper alignment so that the pipe couplings could be moved to the coupling position. Moreover, such frames usually have to be suspended or have supported therein the connecting member which is to be used to complete the connection since the frame was generally unitary and was arranged to contact and manipulate both pipe ends. Such frames provided no space between the support points of the two pipes in which another tool such as that disclosed hereinafter could be used to mount the coupling member over the end of one of the pipes.